


Optimism

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: You're not very optimistic.





	Optimism

"We're going to die," you said, deadpan.

The machine was spinning at a dizzyingly fast speed. It appeared to be made out of blades of varying lengths as well, and it was coming toward you. Add all those things together, and your statement was supported.

"Maybe you should try being more optimistic?" Bucky suggested as you both backed away.

"We're going to die quickly," you replied.

"I guess that's not as bad. I'll do you one better, though, and suggest we run."

"Right behind you."


End file.
